The ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators alike. As new media content analytics platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to leverage the use of these emerging platforms. With the emergence of high bandwidth networks and devices, enterprises could use global collaboration through creation and storage of videos, and personalization of connections between customers, partners, employees, and students through recordings of organizational communications, video conferences, and training sessions, as well as through user-generated video content. Widespread use of video and audio in turn drives advances in technology for video/audio processing, video creation, uploading, searching, and viewing.